This is how I healed him
by FreakyFrenzy12
Summary: "He's broken... I need to fix him, he's the Doctor, he has to survive. He has to... My name is Alice Kirkland... Also known as the personification of The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland... Or just England. And this is how I healed the most hurt man in the universe." I will do this story but it's totally up to you guys so please read it!
1. Prologue

_I walked down the street. My blonde hair in it's usual twin tails. Wearing a white skirt with a black shirt. A green jacket over that and a red chequered scarf 'round my neck, brown knee length heeled boots clicked with every step._

 _I had a bag swung across my hip, filled with important papers that would never be used._

 _My name is Alice Kirkland, also known as the personification of The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland... Or just England._

 _I had just arrived at my house and opened the door, sighing at how another day went by and absolutely nothing was done._

 _That's when I heard it... That sweet sound of the Tardis, never a better sound in the world than that sound._

 _I dropped my bag and immediately ran outside, seeing the Tardis appear next to (thankfully) my roses, instead of on top of them like last time. I pulled the key from the chain around my neck and swung open the door._

 _"Doctor!" I stroked a part of the coral as I walked past, the Tardis humming in my head sadly. That was the first warning._

 _"Where's the Doctor?" I asked her, she hummed again, not any better than the last. Second warning._

 _I walked around the console until I spotted him, the most beautiful and horrible sight in the world. He was lying on the ground. I tried to touch him but he scooted away and the Tardis hummed warningly. Third warning._

 _Three strikes... I'm out._

 _My name is Alice Kirkland, also known as the personification of The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland..._

 _Or just England..._

 _And this is how I healed the most hurt man in the universe_

* * *

 **So what do you think... Should I start it? It's a cross over of Doctor who and Hetalia (there needs to be more of those) But it's totally up to you guys if I should start it.  
**


	2. The beginning

_(Just this morning)_

I woke with a start. Covered in sweat and panting, the nightmares were getting worse.

Showing me that there was something wrong, something in the world was going to go wrong and the bloody universe wanted me to fix it.

I sighed as my heart beat slowed down to normal, throwing the duvet off me and going to hop into the shower.

The hot water felt amazing and woke me up more. Getting out and drying off I put my hair into my normal twin tails and peered into the mirror.

I almost flinched with what I saw. I was paler than normal and the purple bags under my eyes looked unhealthy.

"Bloody hell, I look like I walked through hell and back" I mumbled under my breath. I did my usual make up and slipped on a white skirt, a black shirt, a green jacket over that, with a black and red chequered scarf 'round my neck, and brown knee length heeled boots.

I slid my glasses on before grabbing my shoulder bag and umbrella, I checked that my papers were in it and grabbed my keys and phone before leaving, making sure to lock the door behind me.

I walked down the street and headed down a couple of blocks before getting to my usual tea shop.

"Good morning Ms. Kirkland" I smiled when I entered, the smell of tea calming my senses. "Matt it's good to see you, please, call me Alice" I walked up to the counter and pulled out the exact amount of cash I needed.

"Of course Alice, the usual?" Matt asked, smiling pleasantly at me when I nodded and handed him the cash.

Matt was a sweet kid, the 16 year old and his mother owned the shop and lived upstairs. They were one of the few humans that knew what I really was.

He handed me my earl gray tea in a cup to go and a box full of their best cookies. "Thank you, see you tomorrow!" I called as I left the shop, glad that the day was starting out nicely.

Heading down a couple more blocks I made it to the meeting room, nodding to Germany and sitting in my usual chair I munched on a cookie that I categorised as my breakfast.

Pulling Great Expectations by Charles Dickens out of my bag I set on reading it for the billionth time.

I heard France slide into his chair beside me, his strong cologne tickling my nose, I ignored him.

"All right, I'm going to start calling names, when I say your name sa-" Germany was cut off by the door swinging open. Almost everyone audibly groaned and I put my book into my bag, sighing.

"The hero is here!" The obnoxious voice boomed through the room. "America, sit down you bleedin' wanker!" I yelled, it was rude of him to enter the room like this and late for crying out loud!

America just laughed, totally ignoring me, I sent Germany a look that said sorry and motioned for him to continue.

He cleared his throat and started listing the names. Everyone was here.

"Today, we will be talking about..." The meeting flew by to me as suddenly I didn't feel like I was in the room. My head ringed and the room around me morphed into blurry colours and shapes.

My hands gripped the side of my chair to make sure I didn't fall forward.

Words echoed into my mind, _'save him.'_

 _'Save? Save who? Who do I need to save?'_ I thought, shaking my head to get rid of the voice and concentrating on Japan's presentation.

 _'Save him my nation, save him'_

 _'There it is again, who do I need to save? Who are you?'_ I shook my head again, determined not to answer back again.

I pulled some papers out of my bag, going through them I realised they were covered in some sticky orange stuff.

I glanced around the table to make sure no one was watching and slowly reached into my bag, feeling around before grabbing the sticky item. I pulled my hand back and looked at what was in it.

I almost gasped in shock at the orange candy in my hand.

 _'Jelly Babies? Why the bloody hell do I have jelly babies in my bag?'_ I mulled over how it got there.

I knew _HE_ was probably behind this. _'At least their not in my bloody hair'_

Last time he had left them on my pillow and they got into my hair, it took a week before it would wash out and he apologised by taking me to Gallifrey.

The planet was bloody amazing, to be honest, and I felt horrible that I couldn't tell his 4th self about what was going to happen to the lovely planet.

I placed the orange Jelly babies with my cookies and wiped my hands with my rose embroidered handkerchief.

 _'Save him'_ The voice echoed again and I ignored it.

"30 minute break!" Germany's voice broke me out of my daze. I sighed with relief and got up to walk around a bit, taking with me my cookies and phone. Walking out of the building I let the air calm me before sitting on one of the benches and eating my snacks.

I must of dazed again because suddenly a hand was in my face. "What the bloody hell do you want?" Scotland now stood in front of me. Ireland and Wales flanking him on each side.

They watched me bite the head off a jelly baby and chew it. "Don give me tha' attitude, we saw tae sweets which means ya'v been talkin' to tae Doctair again!" I glared up at him and he glared right back.

"He's dangerous, we keep tellin' ya tae stay away and ya never do!" Ireland said, Wales nodding in agreement at the statement.

The Doctor may be their friend but they've seen what he does when he's around me, well not around _me_ as a person but around me as a nation.

"Wherever he goes, trouble follows, and usually he comes here" Wales said. It was true, I've gotten into many dangerous situations with the Doctor, all of him.

Did that stop me from going with him every time he asked? No.

I sighed but stood up, ignoring and walking away from my brothers who now just looked annoyed.

"Stay away from him Alice!" Wales called, I shook my head and walked on, annoyed.

 _'Bloody brothers, don't they realise what he means to me?'_

Tossing the cookie box into the trash can I headed back to the meeting room, wondering about The Doctor and how he was doing.

 _'I miss him'_ I didn't realise that I had said it out loud until everyone was staring at me and it was deadly quiet.

"Dude... Miss who?" America asked, noticing for once the far away look in my eyes.

I didn't know what my eyes looked like in that moment, but they probably looked old and new at the same time... Just like him.

I snapped myself out of it, looking at everyone around the room.

"Why the bloody hell are you staring at me like that?" I asked, everyone around the room seemed to also snap back into place, all of them going to their original conversation as if that moment never happened.

I glanced down at the text someone had just sent me. It was a blocked number yet for some reason my heart jumped out, as if I knew who it was.

 _ **Hello Ali... I love you**_

I couldn't send anything back as the number disappeared as quickly as it came. I knew who sent it though. There was only one person that called me Ali and that... That...

That was the Doctor.

My smiled could have blinded anybody that was looking and I wouldn't care. I wanted to laugh with joy and jump up and down but knew I had to regain some composure so I just stuck with a smile that was causing France to look at me weirdly.

Git.

"Mon cher... Is something wrong?" France turned to question. I just looked at him. "Nothings wrong Francis, just thinking" His jaw dropped and France was stunned into silence.

"Is something wrong Francis?" I asked him, he looked like he'd seen a ghost, then turned around and seen another ghost.

"Y-y-you called me by my name?" He managed to stutter out before America came -cough-barged-cough into the conversation.

"Yo Dude's! What's wrong with France?" He asked, taking a big gulp of his soda.

"Nothings wrong with him Alfred" Alfred's eyes went wide and he suddenly started choking on the soda in his mouth, Japan had graciously patted him on the back as he tried to regain a normal breathing pattern.

I watched in amusement as he slid his soda a bit farther from him as if it was going to bite him.

"Good gracious America, is something wrong? England?" Japan turned towards me. "Nothings wrong Kiku, Alfred was simply drinking to fast" I answered.

Kiku nodded and turned back to his original conversation when suddenly his eyes widened and he turned so fast I was sure the poor lad gave himself whip lash.

"W-what?" He asked confused. I just gave him a strange look and he mumbled an apology and excuse before getting up and shuffling away, blushing.

 _'Everyone's being so bloody odd today...'_ I shook my head before turning back to the smart board that was set up.

Words suddenly appeared out of no where. _England~..._

I blinked and shivered, feeling as though I was being watched by someone... Or... Something.

"Hey... Alfred... Did you see that?" I asked quietly, tapping his arm, I didn't even turn away from the board. He turned to me.

"See what?" He looked around confused. "The message... On the smart board?" I asked, pointing towards the board, hopeful.

His eyebrows lifted in question, "it's blank dude..." I gulped and nodded.

"I was afraid you were going to say that"

* * *

 **So, sorry for taking so long! School's been a drag! Hope you enjoy!**


	3. He's Beautiful

The moment Germany announced the meeting over I tried to zoom out of the room.

Key word, _tried_.

My brothers seemed to appear out of no where, like, literally, one moment they weren't there, I turn away for a split second and turn back, and their there.

And if anyone asks, I did _not_ give a very girly shriek and _jump_ into Russia's arm, _nor_ did I catch the whole rooms attention, I didn't! I bloody swear it!

My brothers were full on smirking and Russia's own smile seemed to get bigger.

"Can ye bloody idiots not be ghosts and pop out of no where for once?!" They ignored me and the room just turned into giggles and chuckles.

If anything their smirks got bigger.

After being set on the ground I grabbed my briefcase, punched Scotland in the shoulder, igniting more laughter from them, and headed out of the room, ignoring their calls.

It was just a few minutes of walking through the halls when things started to morph into pictures and blurry shapes.

The room swam and a wave of vertigo passed over me. One of my hands pushed against the wall for support and the other dropped the briefcase, the sound of me hitting my knee's was enough to draw attention to the other occupants in the hallway.

One of them, a voice I recognised as Egypt, ran off, calling for my brothers. Another person put one arm around my shoulders.

The smell of him was enough to tell me who it was, as weird as it sounds.

"इंडिया (Iṇḍiyā, India)?" My vision still swam but the smell of spices evaded my nose quickly. "इंग्लैंड (Iṅgalaiṇḍa)?" The language confirmed her suspicion on who it was.

"England? Are you okay?" My old colony switched to English, even though I understood his language he knew it was easier to speak in English.

Bless him.

"हाँ (Hām̐) uh, yes, yes I'm fine, just a little dizzy" I spoke, switching from Hindi to English quickly as I heard other people coming down the hallway, only a few people knew I spoke many different languages.

I intend to keep it that way.

"Out of tae way!" Someone else crouched next to me on my other side. Now that my vision was clearing up I could see that it was Scotland.

"I'm fine, just a little dizzy" I stated, he gave me a look that said 'like-I-am-going-to-fall-for-that' and everyone else in the hallway seemed to be thinking the same thing.

"Up ye go" I was lifted into Ireland's arms, Scotland shooed everyone else away and Wales grabbed my briefcase.

The world faded away as we got into Scotland's car.

The sounds of beeping that sounded closely to a heart monitor woke me up, I didn't open my eyes, learning that you should always assess the situation first when you wake up from blacking out.

I had a breathing mask on, or I think it's a breathing mask, it's forcing me to breath so it must be.

Gently wiggling my toes led me to believe that someone has taken my shoes. I had a pretty good idea where I was and in all honesty, I did not want to open my eyes to see if I was right.

There were voices, talking lowly.

"There's absolutely nothing wrong with her that we can fine" A voice that sounded like her personal doctor, Ms. Lee stated.

"So there's nothing wrong? How could tha' be?" Another voice, Wales, asked. A sigh was his only answer and then both of the footsteps faded away.

I blinked my eyes open and sighed when I realised that I _was_ in a hospital. I hated hospitals, especially if I was the patient.

The room was empty and the clock on the wall said that I was only asleep for about two hours. Taking off the breathing mask and tossing it aside, I sat up, throwing the covers off me.

My shoes were gone, they were sitting by the door with my jacket. My glasses were on the side table. I thankfully was still wearing my regular clothes.

Slipping on my glasses and standing up, I pulled my shoes on and slipped on my jacket, content with finding away out of the hospital I was in.

As I said before, I _hate_ hospitals. Absolutely, positively, _hate,_ them.

The white washed walls made me feel like I was in an asylum and the matching floors did _not_ help.

In all truthfulness I would rather bleed to death than go into a hospital. Now in no way am judging the staff and I am thankful for what they do everyday to help other people.

They just need to realise that they do not need to help me.

Sneaking out of the room with my briefcase was very easy, whenever I heard a familiar voice I would dash into a random room, smiling at the patients as I passed.

Some just gave me amused smiles. "Trying to get out dear?" I smiled when I realised I had dashed into Ms. Opry's room, she was one of the people who I had visited in my spare time.

"Of course Ms. Opry, you know me and hospitals, any advice?" I glanced out of the room and whipped back in as Northern Ireland came around the corner.

 _'Ireland must of called her'_ I thought as Ms. Opry shook her head. "I'm not supposed to help patients get out, but, if you go across the hall from here there is an emergency stairway, the janitor last night forgot to lock it, it leads to the back of the building, but you didn't hear it from me."

Ms. Opry winked as me as I thanked her before crossing the hall. True to her words, the stairway led to the back of the building, giving me enough tree cover to get back to the normal streets.

I laughed quietly as the hospital's alarms started going off, signalling that they finally realised that I was gone. Sprinting into the library I said hello to Mr. Mip, who shook his head and laughed.

"Running from the hospital again Alice?" Mr. Mip was a nice old black man, he had a great sense of humour and knew how to make a person feel better with only a few words.

"What? _Me?_ Running from a hospital? Now why would I even _think_ about doing that?" I fluttered my eyes innocently before we both made eye contact and laughed.

"Okay! So maybe I am, but you and me both know that I _hate_ hospitals" I said and Mr. Mip nodded in agreement.

"I agree to, always givin' me the creeps with their white walls and floors and the staff who are always a little bit to happy for my opinion" We both shivered at the thought.

"It was nice seeing you Mr. Mip, I must be going to though, got to get to my house before my brothers do. Have a nice day!" Mr. Mip waved back as I walked out of the building and headed home.

(Present time)

Have you ever had that feeling in your stomach that something either very bad or something very good was about to happen?

That... Is the exact feeling I am getting now as I slowly approached his 10th self.

The most hurt, behind his 2nd and 8th selves of course, but hurt none than less.

His beautiful brown eyes were clouded in hurt and anguish, his brown spiky hair clumped downward, and he was covered in sweat.

Getting close enough I reached out to him. It all happened at once.

He grabbed my wrist in a tight grip and the next thing I knew I was blown back, feeling like I had been struck in the face and punched in stomach at the same time but he had not raised a hand.

I felt like I was being dragged through sand slowly and painfully yet my mouth only opened in a silent scream.

The last thing I'd seen was 10's pleading eyes... And even then my last thoughts were of him.

 _'He's beautiful'_

* * *

 **Merry Christmas Everyone! Sorry about the wait! School's getting tough. Thanks for all the support! And again, Merry Christmas! Best wishes to you all!** Oh! And I mean no offence to any people who work with or around hospitals, wasn't trying to be mean, I'm just not a big fan of hospitals and I thought that England wouldn't either. And, about England knowing her colonies languages, she didn't just spend time with America you know!


	4. Ya gonna want to read this

**Soooooo sorry for the delay! My computer's glitchin on me so while it's gettin' fixed i'm usin' my Dad's.**

 **Anyway, since my computer has the files of all the stories this is just a small update to tell ya guys what's up. I haven't givin' up on any of my stories.**

 **So... Have any of you seen Deadpool? Sorry it's random to bring up, but I'm a fan so, heck with it.  
**

 **It is AMAZING. It's so funny!**

 **Comment back your thoughts!**


	5. Hey guys

I was going to surprise you guys with an apology story for the slow updates...

But now I just want to bring up Prince.

May he rest in peace.

And may his music go down in history for my children to come, and my children's children to listen to.

June 7, 1958 to April 21, 2016. RIP.


	6. This is complicated

**Okay guys, sorry this ones short and late, but there is some VERY important info at the bottom! Please read it! I know its alot, but its important.**

* * *

You know, at one time in my life Scotland offered to take me skydiving.

How this is relevant to my situation right now? I have no bloody clue.

Right now I'm floating, it's very dark and I won't admit it but there is one question still floating in my mind.

Just _WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON!?_

Like seriously, one minute I am with the Doctor, next thing I know I'm dumped into darkness with nothing but a whirring noise that seems to be getting closer...

I should probably be screaming right now but my body seems to have froze and gone into a mode that I like to call I-take-a-voice-mail.

Beep beep beep, sorry I can't reach the phone right now, please leave a message after the beep.

That's exactly what this is like, except i's not going to take a message... And I am not a bloody phone.

*CRASH* "Bloody hell that hurt!" What the heck did I just hit? What just hit _me?_

Suddenly light came like an open door and I felt bony fingers grab my wrist.

"What do you think it is Grandfather?" Wait... I know that voice... Susan? The bony fingers pulled me into the light, and that was the last thing I saw.

(Few hours later)

The light in this room is terribly bright... _That_ was the first thing that came into my mind after I opened my eyes.

Where ever I was, it was very bright and colourless, a lot of black and white and grey. Except the coat that was draped over me.

Oh no, wait, it was black too. Never mind. You know this coat looks very familiar. Very familiar...

Oh well. I'll deal with it later, first things first, checking to see if my body is still intact and I still have all my limbs.

Toes check, fingers check, head... Bloody yes I have my head! What is wrong with me? I wouldn't be _thinking_ if I didn't have my head. I wonder if there are any creatures that can think without a head...

I'll have to ask the Doctor later.

"Hello dear, glad to see your awake!" Okay, I will admit that I did scream but, who wouldn't if they just heard a strange voice after waking up in a strange place?

Well, my brothers wouldn't, Russia probably wouldn't either... America might though.

Anyway, back to the voice.

"My dear? Are you alright?" The man stepped into the light and I bit back a gasp.

"Doctor?" The 1st Doctor to be exact. His white hair, stern and grandfatherly face, the plaid pants and yellowish waist coat over and white button up shirt.

Oh my god it's him! Though he looks surprised that I know his name. Hmmmm.

"How do you know my name?" Oh this won't end well. The first Doctor was always suspicious, and scary with that cane of his.

"My name is England, or Alice Kirkland... I'm from your future."

* * *

 **Again, sorry about the lateness and shortness, but I have a good reasons! Not only is my b-day today, I got a kitten (her name's Serena and she is very determined to keep me away from my laptop by pulling out the charger!), Orlando and Christina Grimmie (May they rest in peace), my parents are getting divorced and I am arguing with my mom about living with my dad, we are moving, and school has now ended! With the last one I should be able to update more, _but_ I was going to follow the tv show but Netflix and almost everything else took Doctor who off so I don't have any background info. Don't get me wrong, I have seen almost every episode, but I still need them to get some important details. Again, sorry, but this story in particular will be on hold due to the reason I stated before. If you do like my writing (don't know why you would) check me out on Prose! I can update poetry and the likes from my phone so it's easy to update and my name is StarsBurn09.**


End file.
